1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to personal luggage such as wallets, specifically, to a pocket wallet having features whereby withdrawal from the pocket through inadvertence or without detection is rendered very difficult.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Devices with friction surfaces intended to alert the owner to possible theft or loss of pocket or other articles have been heretofore proposed. Representative of such proposals are the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,519,142 Lakin Dec. 16, 1924 1,632,785 Blair June 21, 1927 1,952,293 Spengler Mar. 27, 1934 2,152,133 Brousseau Mar. 28, 1939 2,369,597 Miller Feb. 13, 1945 2,807,303 Schulhoff Sep. 24, 1957 2,834,389 Major May 13, 1958 ______________________________________